PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This is an application of the Interdisciplinary Training Program in Statistical Genetics/Genomics and Computational Biology at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH). Trainees will be pre-doctoral students at HSPH in the Departments of Biostatistics and Epidemiology, which will jointly administer the grant. The Program proposes support for 8 predoctoral students in years 1-2 and 10 predoctoral students in years 3-5. This is the only program at Harvard School of Public Health that provides integrative training in statistical genetics/genomics and computational biology. The goal of the program is to train the next generation of quantitative genomic scientists to have a strong understanding of, and commitment to, cutting-edge methodological and collaborative research in statistical genetics/genomics and bioinformatics/computational biology with applications in genetic epidemiology, molecular biology and genomic medicine. We are committed to train trainees to become future quantitative leaders to develop and apply advanced, scalable statistical and computational methods to manage, analyze, integrate, and interpret massive genetic and genomic data in basic science, epidemiological and clinical studies, to promote interdisciplinary research, and to effectively communicate and collaborate with subject-matter scientists in genetic and genomic research. Trainees receive quantitative training in big `omics data science and reproducible research. The training program involves active participation by 26 multidisciplinary faculty members who are recognized scientific leaders, including biostatisticians, bioinformaticians and computational biologists, genetic epidemiologists, and molecular biologists, and clinical genomicists. It combines elements of training in coursework, lab rotations in both wet labs in biological science and dry labs in statistical genetics and genomics, computational biology, and genetic epidemiology, directed methodological and collaborative research, and rich career development opportunities in a stimulating and nurturing interdisciplinary environment, that will prepare graduates to become leading quantitative genomic scientists. Trainees will be provided with extensive individualized mentoring tailored towards their career objectives and are required to develop Individual Development Plans. The rich career development programs help trainees gain skills in scientific communication, teaching, grant and paper writing, teamwork, collaboration, and leadership. Trainee progress is closely monitored to ensure that those who are struggling can be quickly identified and receive timely support. The Program evaluation process involves both internal and external feedbacks from all the stakeholders, including current and past trainees, faculty and the External Advisory Committee. Recruitment and retention plans are carefully developed to promote diversity and ensure participation and full inclusion of underrepresented minorities, women, disabled and economically- disadvantaged trainees.